Mouth's secrets
by PyroEnthusiast
Summary: Stef is trying to figure out what the heck is wrong with Mouth! While the rest of the goonies realize they don't know Mouth's family, his birthday, his name, where he lives, or really anything about him! Everyone sees the chemistry between Mouth and Stef, but one of the involved is unwilling to enter into anything, but is it the one everyone would think? Mouth/Stef also Mikey/OC!


**Ok so anyone on here that might have read my Merlin BBC story, That's not a strawberry, sorry. I know I need to get back to it, but I have Mouth and Stef in my head, particularly Mouth.**

* * *

**Chapter One **

"Hey Mouth, we still need to celebrate getting to stay at the Goon Docks and escaping the Fratellis! It's been a week! What do you think we should

do?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Mouth sighed; he really didn't want to think about the stupid Fratellis experience. Sure, it had stopped his friends from leaving the Goon Docks, but it

just brought back old memories that he really didn't want to think about. However, it had made Stef and him friends. Which he was really happy about,

considering he had liked her for three years.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?" He lifelessly asked the goonies. Stef, Andy, and Brand were included as goonies now; they had all

agreed to be goonies after the… incident…. Stef frowned, concerned about Mouth's behavior.

"Mouth? What's wrong? Don't you want to celebrate?" Mouth instantly put on his joking mask he used whenever anyone started snooping around,

which with the goonies was always.

"Of course, dear Stephanie. I'm always ready to celebrate, I just thought you all might want a say in our celebration, but if you don't then that's good

by me." He said grinning, with a wink at her for good measure. Something invaded his heart that felt like real happiness when he saw her blush, but

that couldn't be right; he hadn't had real happiness for years, since it happened. An involuntary shudder shook him as he thought about it. Stef

frowned again, looking at him upside down from the couch he was leaning over. She had no idea how much he wanted to kiss her then.

"Mouth… what's the matter?" She questioned, sensing something was wrong with the guy she had liked since she was eleven, briefly known at the

age of six, and been friends with for a week. Not that he remembered her from when they were six. He smiled down at her, but she realized that while

it was the smile that he always had on, it wasn't exactly a real smile, it was a joking smile with a hint of hidden sadness.

"Nothing Stef, don't worry those pretty looks that are screwed up by your face." She smirked, well two could play at this game, and if he wouldn't tell

her then she would solve it while she pretended nothing was wrong with him.

"If it's nothing then don't bother to use that nice voice of yours that gets screwed up by your mouth, Mouth." Their friends looked back and forth

between the two, they had no idea what they were talking about but was something going on between them?

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Andy, eager to find out more on this. The two had seemed to hate each other last week!

"Nothingggg, right Stef?" Mouth replied grinning, Stef smirked in return.

"Idiot." He lightly flicked the back of her neck when she called him that. She looked upside down at him again as he looked down. The other goonies

leaned forward in excitement, but suddenly Mouth pulled away from the sofa with something odd in his eyes.

"Ja- my mom wanted me to help her with something at home, I should probably go now. Seeya guys!" He said and quickly walked out of the house, ran

across the street, and out of sight.

Stef sighed, was the idiot that oblivious or did he not like her? Andy watched her friend sadly, why did Mouth act like such a jerk and leave all of the

sudden and make Stef feel bad? Brand, Chunk, Mikey, and Data stared at the door in astonishment, since when did Mouth act shy towards girls?

* * *

Idiot! What was he thinking? It didn't matter how much he liked Stef, he couldn't be in a relationship! He shouldn't even have gotten attached to the

goonies in the first place; it was just going to make everything worse when he left! Because it was inevitable that he would have to leave the goon

docks, he had already spent too long here. He trudged to his 'house' in a depressed mood, he sometimes wished he had never met Stef; then he

wouldn't have to worry about leaving her at some point then.

"Loners, I'm home!" He yelled into the room. The children ran through the tunnels connecting to the tunnel he was in and all tried to hug him at once.

"CDDDDDDDD!" They screamed, excited.

"Hey guys, I brought some food." They all reached out their hands quickly, hoping for something good. He reached into his backpack he had taken to

Mikey's house and pulled out a stolen apple for each of them, they all took them with slightly disappointed faces. He smirked and handed them each a

chocolate bar he had taken from Chunk. They hugged him again and ran through the tunnels to their rooms.

"Got anything for me CD?" The other person in the room asked. He looked up and smiled tiredly.

"Of course, Jade." He handed some food to his twin sister.

* * *

**Who what when where why?! My fingers type stories differently then my brain does. This is not at all what I was trying to write, I'll be seeing where it goes as much as anyone else! -_- Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
